omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tao Pai Pai
|-|Human= |-|Cyborg= Character Synopsis Tao Pai-pai (桃タオ白パイ白パイ Taopaipai, lit. "Peach White White" from the Kanji), is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball series, also making two filler appearances in Dragon Ball Z. He is a highly skilled assassin-for-hire, as well as the younger brother of Master Shen.. He charges a hefty price for his expert services, as he normally charges 100 million Zeni per kill but gave Commander Red a 20th anniversary discount of 50 million Zeni. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-B '''| At least '''7-B Verse: '''Dragon Ball '''Name: Tao Pai Pai Gender: Male Age: 325 Classification: ' Human, Martial Artist | Cyborg '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Arts, Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Pressure Points, Explosion Manipulation (Via Grenade), Accelerated Development | All Previous Abilities plus Cyborgization, Information Analysis 'Destructive Ability: City Block Level '(Killed General Blue in a single instant with his tongue, who previously survived the crash of his plane at the side of a mountain at full speed, easily defeated Pre-Korin Training Goku.) | At least 'City Level+ '(Superior to King Piccolo whosestrongest attack was this powerful) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '| At least '''High Hypersonic Lifting Ability: '''At Least '''Class 10 '(Can throw stone pillars up to 2300 km, Bora struggled to move his spear when Tao was only holding it with one hand, who could lift helicopters.) | At least '''Class 10 ' ''Striking Ability: City Block Class' | At least City Class Durability: City Block Level '(Goku's Kamehameha didn't even scratch him and was only angry about his clothers being burned.) | At least '''City level+ '(Superior to King Piccolo.) 'Stamina: '''Very high (He possessed enough stamina to battle with Goku and then run up Korin's Tower in their second encounter.) 'Range: Standard Melee Range, but can throw things at Thousands of Kilometers.) | Standard melee range, but can throw things at Thousands of Kilometers.) Intelligence: '''Above Average (Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts.) '''Weaknesses: Tao is extremely arrogant, he was nearly killed by his own grenade Versions: '''Human | Cyborg Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''His Sword | Concealed knife, Arm Cannon '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure Point Attack:' Tao uses his tongue or fingers to pierce the opponent's temple, striking their pressure point and killing them. He does this with General Blue, stating that he does not need his hands to kill the man, and later to the tailor that he forced to make a new copy of his uniform. *'Flying Pillar:' Tao throws a pillar (or something similar, like a tree) into the air in a certain speed and direction, then jumps on it, riding it to his destination. The pillar may also strike the opponents at the landing spot. *'Dodon Ray:' The Crane School's signature technique. A superheated ray fired from the tip of his finger. *'Swordsmanship:' From a capsule, Tao brings out a sword for fighting. *'Ultimate Final Strategy:' Tao launches his pillar at that opponent, however, Tao's opponent kicks him, in which he begs for mercy to make his opponents drop their guard. When Tao's opponent will then walk away, Tao pulls out a hand grenade and throws it at his opponent. *'Grenade:' Used to end the Ultimate Final Strategy technique. *'Hidden Blade:' After Tao became a cyborg, he is able to disconnect his left hand to reveal a retractable knife. *'3D Scan Mode:' A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. Cyborg Tao uses this before unleashing his Super Dodon Wave. *'Super Dodon Wave:' After Tao became a cyborg, he is able to disconnect his right hand to reveal a built-in cannon which can fire an enhanced Dodon Ray. This technique also has lock-on capabilities and is Cyborg Tao's ultimate attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artist Category:Toei Animation Category:Villains Category:Knife Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Acrobats Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Accelerated Developers Category:Cyborgs Category:Information Analyzers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7